Lelouch's Newfound Love
by Yukitlolxxx
Summary: Lelouch has a newfound love- Cheese-kun and he brings it to a black knight's meeting. What will happen? Please rate and review, and if you read, thanks for reading! My third fanfic, so be lenient in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch's Newfound Love Chapter 1

Lelouch walked into his room after having his dinner, with the familiar sight of C.C. on bed and empty pizza boxes scattered on his once clean floor. The whole room was messed up and the smell of pizza could be smelled everywhere in the room. C.C. was hugging her Cheese-kun plushie and watching TV.

"Hey Lelouch, I got some leftover meat lovers' pizza. Want some?" C.C. asked.

"No thanks, C.C. I just ate." Lelouch replied. "Is there a particular reason why you hug Cheese-kun all the time?"

"Erm…" C.C. thought. "It's super squishy, nice to hug and the hat on his head is kind of cute." Lelouch did agree in his mind that the hat _was _kind of cute, but he couldn't confirm anything about the part that Cheese-kun was super squishy and nice to hug. "May I hug it for a while?" asked Lelouch.

"Well… okay then. After all it was your credit card that got me this Cheese-kun and the 17 others over there." she said as she pointed to the cupboard that was containing the other Cheese-kuns. C.C. handed over the Cheese-kun. Lelouch put his arms around it. "Hey!" he thought. "This thing is super squishy and nice to hug!" Lelouch wouldn't let go of it until a few minutes later. "May I have this Cheese-kun? I love it!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"NO!" C.C. shouted. "THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CHEESE-KUN! IF YOU WANT YOURS GO OVER TO THE CUPBOARD AND TAKE ONE. DO NOT TAKE THIS CHEESE-KUN!"

"Okay, Okay, no need to get so worked up," Lelouch said. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed a Cheese-kun. "I'm in heaven" thought Lelouch. That night, Lelouch hugged the Cheese-kun, which was now his newfound love, to sleep. "We will never be separated," Lelouch said to the Cheese-kun, which he had now named Lolouch, and during black knight meetings, his name was Zero MK II.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch's Newfound Love Chapter 2

Lelouch stretched his arms and yawned. He hugged his Cheese-kun and went to the toilet to brush up and prepare for the black knights meeting that would happen at 11 a.m. sharp. He decides to bring his new found love to the meeting with him.

At the meeting:

"Hey everyone Zero is here, get onto your seats quick and prepare for the meeting." Tamaki shouted to the black knights who were currently playing poker, blackjack and imitating Zero. Zero sat down on his special exclusive chair. All the black knights were staring at him, or rather what was in his arms, in disbelief. "What?" Zero shouted. Kallen pointed to what was in his arms. Zero looked down and looked up again. "Oh, I see. Well my fellow black knights, allow me to introduce you to my newfound love, Zero MK II." He said while twiddling with the Cheese-kun plushie's hat.

"Erm… Zero?" said Diethard.

"Yes, Diethard?" Lelouch replied.

"Is pizza hut sponsoring the black knights now?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Never mind, said Diethard.

"Then it must have been that C.C. has influenced you!" Kallen exclaimed.

"No, it ain't. Well, sort of. What's wrong with liking a Cheese-kun doll?" Lelouch asked the crowd of black knights.

"Everything" One member replied.

"Well, maybe you're too old for that" another said.

"Could you give me one? My boy wants one too." another said. The table of black knights began to talk about Zero and the plushie. 

"Enough!" Zero said slamming his hands on the table. He dropped his Cheese-kun while saying this, and Kallen picked it up. "Hey, it's super squishy!" Kallen said. He passed it to Ohgi, who agreed with Kallen. They began passing the Cheese-kun around and taking turns to hug it and everyone was talking about how squishy the Cheese-kun was and how nice to hug it was.

Soon, everyone was asking for one from Zero. Zero sighed. "Maybe bringing the Cheese-kun was a bad idea after all." he thought. The black knights thought about other ways to get their own Cheese-kun plush doll since their leader was not willing to give it to them. The most ridiculous suggestion came from Tamaki, who said to rename "The Order of The Black Knights" to "The Ultimate Cheese-kun fan club - please donate your Cheese-kun's here". C.C. was secretly laughing behind the door. "Yay, my plan worked. Now they are going to buy more pizza to get the Cheese-kun plush dolls, and I will have more pizza to eat!" C.C. did an evil laugh.

The End


	3. Thanks for Reading!

THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY!


End file.
